


Twisted Wonderland Meets the Wonderland: Azul Ashengrotto

by NorikoNya



Series: Twisted Wonderland Meets Heart no Kuni no Alice [2]
Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Azul is so done, Fandom Canonical Violence, Give the Octopus a break, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorikoNya/pseuds/NorikoNya
Summary: Azul thought that the Leech twins were bad.Oh how wrong he was.A Twisted Wonderland x Heart no Kuni no Alice Crossover.
Relationships: Tweedle Dee/Azul Ashengrotto/Tweedle Dum(Heart no Kuni no Alice)
Series: Twisted Wonderland Meets Heart no Kuni no Alice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Twisted Wonderland Meets the Wonderland: Azul Ashengrotto

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This work is its own timeline and is separate from the Riddle x HnKnA one, so the two of them are not going to meet.  
> I am also going to give a small introduction of the characters Heart no Kuni no Alice characters for those who are not familiar with them.

__

_The boy/man with the blue eyes is Tweedle Dee while the one with the red eyes is Tweedle Dum._

_They can change their appearance to whichever age they would like, because the residents of the Wonderland have clocks in their chest instead of hearts, which they can turn back and forth however they would like._

_Dee and Dum are twin gatekeepers of the Hatter territory. Their nickname to those not aligned with the Hatters is the Bloody Twins. Both of them are childishly cruel but have a certain amount of innocence... in a way?_

_This person is Elliot March. He is the right hand man of the Hatter family, which is a Mafia family. He is very short-tempered but very loyal to Blood, the bodd, because of how he was the one to break him out of prison. Elliot insists that he is not a rabbit even though he looks like one, saying that he is a dog and how he only likes carrot flavoured food but hates actual carrots._

_Blood Dupre, the boss of the Hatter Family, one of the big three territories of the Country of Hearts. He is a lethargic but temperamental man who hates being bored and loves tea. One can never be sure what is on his mind, and he seems to know more than he lets on._

Now that we are done with the introductions, please enjoy the story!

~ ♠️ ~

Azul was standing between two tall men, both of them wearing black suits and a mischievous smile on their lips. Each of them had an axe in their hands, their beautiful faces stained by blood. Both of them were excited as they started to cling on each of his arms, causing the suit he wore to get sticky because of the still warm life essence. 

A look of disgust was on his own face.

The student was used to a bit of violence because of his own pair of twins that were nowhere to be seen, but that did not mean that he enjoyed it in particular. 

No, he simply saw it as a tool to get what he wanted. 

That was the reason why the excessive amount of bodies was not something he appreciated. 

“Haha, that was refreshing, wasn’t it Dee?”

The man whose eyes were as red as the blood on his face grinned at his twin, his hair was slightly messy because of how he fought against the men who tried to ambush them, or to be more specific, him. His short black hair was slightly ruffled. 

Those men were enemies of the Hatter family, the family which was renowned for being the strongest mafia family of that crazy world he was now in. He couldn’t help but sigh tiredly. Everyone who said that Floyd and Jade were difficult never got to know the gatekeepers of the Hatter family, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. 

If he had the chance to go back in time, he would have used it to show his classmates a bit more consideration. 

Well, there was no use crying over spilled milk.

“It was~.”

Dee was almost purring as he tried to wipe off the blood with his sleeves, which only caused the blood to smear. His long hair that had been tied before was now loose, falling over his shoulder smoothly. Azul shook his head before he tried to pry their arms off him, just to notice that they were stuck to him like glue. 

It seemed as if they did not intend on letting him go anytime soon.

A tiny smile appeared on his lips. If he had to be honest, he didn’t mind being desired like this… quite the opposite. He enjoyed it. 

He basked in it.

~ ♠️ ~

Eyes that were full of curiosity were on him as he sat on one end of the table. On the other end sat the leader of that mansion and the inhabitants of that place. His aqua green eyes were closed as he took a sip of his tea, almost as if he were not interested in the stranger who appeared out of nowhere. That man’s name was Blood Dupre. He was a man with black, spiky hair and a tall stature. The white jacket and vest was almost blinding, but what really caught one's attention was the top hat he wore, which was decorated with several roses and cards. Elliot March sat beside him. His attention was occupied by the several carrot dishes that were offered but stayed untouched by the host of the tea party.The brown rabbit ears that peaked out from his long and wavy brown hair twitched. It made him look so different to when the other saw the octopus for the first time, threatening to blow his brain out of his head with a revolver, just because he didn’t know him. Not that he could blame him, for he would probably have reacted in the same way if he were in his place. Even now he was sure that he would do it without blinking if he made even the tiniest suspicious move, despite how it looked as if no attention was paid to him by the other tall man.

They already spent over two hours at the table, talking about their own worlds… at least to an amount that was necessary. 

Neither Blood nor Azul went too deep into the details, each of them having their own reason for it. Azul himself didn’t trust any of them but was dependent on their knowledge of the world that was so strange to him.

Blood himself wanted to be entertained. Lately, things had been rather boring to him, for no other mafia family dared to threaten his own one at the moment. 

He wanted to see how his reactions to this kind of place would be. After all, the young man reacted very shocked when he killed a subordinate for his lack of manners around his guest.

Something, that a child wouldn’t react too much to when they were from this world. 

Death was simply a daily occurence of them, violent actions like these could be found everywhere, no matter where you were. 

The leader of the mafia family couldn’t help but smile when he thought about it. Really, what kind of other things would the outsider show him? 

Finally, maybe the days of boredom would finally cease, at least for a while. 

Elliot March glanced at the man with silvery blue hair once in a while, for he was still suspicious of him. No matter how interested he was in the outsider, he couldn’t allow himself to get distracted too much. He had to make sure that the black haired man stayed safe, even if it meant that he would get punished for whatever inappropriate thing he had to do to make sure that nothing happened to Blood, the man who gave him a new chance to live in freedom. 

His eyes wandered to the strange pen the other had tugged in the pocket of his jacket, the gem in it made his instinct shiver slightly. 

Outsiders were known to be rather weak, defenseless, but why did he have the feeling that this was not the case for that one in particular?  
Sure, he himself never met an outsider personally, but so far, there was nothing that proved that those who did not come from their world could handle the things that they saw as normal. 

So what made the young man so different?

The brown haired man swallowed the piece of carrot cake he had in his mouth and was about to ask something, but he was silenced by the look that his saviour gave him. 

That was enough for him to quickly keep his mouth shut. He knew that kind of look well enough.

‘I want to be surprised, so don’t you dare take this away from me.’

If that was the boss’ wish, he would oblige, for as long as it wasn’t dangerous. 

~ ♠️ ~

Time passed, and Azul spent his days on the premises of the Hatter family. He had been given a tour by the twins, who now were both shorter than him and almost looked identical if it weren’t for the different coloured eyes and uniforms, one red and one blue. Each twin held a hand of his, they were excited to finally have the chance to spend some time with the outsider who was infamous in their territory. That also gave them an excuse to skip on their work… which they didn’t need in the first place. Even without the stranger, they would have fooled around whenever they pleased. 

The twins showed the man with the light coloured hair each and every room except for one, and that was their own room, because they wanted to show it to him at the very end of their little tour. 

Once in a while, they would get distracted because of how they wanted to show him the traps and pits they left all over the place that were deadly for intruders or any poor subordinate who did not get the chance to be notified by others who have witnessed the twins’ little ‘Playtime.’

One of the traps they showed him already caught a little rat, the man's body was pierced by the spikes that they built into the pit.

They heard how Azul gagged slightly, but they simply shrugged. Something like that didn’t faze them in the slightest. Quite the opposite, they were happy that one of their traps was a success. Maybe they could even ask the boss for more money later when they were done with showing him around.

When they showed him each and every room of the gigantic mansion, they finally went over to the room they have been waiting to show him all the time. 

Dee and Dum slammed the door open with a ‘Ta-da~’, and identical cheshire grins were on their lips, almost making them look innocent when they were anything but that in fact. 

Pure joy was shining in their eyes as they shushed the leader of the Octavinelle dorm into their room. 

It was decorated by two golden gargoyle statues, and a lot of different weapons were displayed. There were also things, like the head of a lizard that was covered by a glass bell, but it almost paled in comparison to all the blades and guns.

Right now, he really wished to have his own pair of twins back. Of course they weren’t without flaws, but at least he knew how to handle them. 

The people here were too unpredictable. 

Mad.

In Night Raven College, he was less tense and cautious because of how he could easily predict the people and how their minds worked. The world and its people here were too different from the ones of his own. 

Their common sense, their beliefs and their morals were completely lacking. 

Who knows what would happen if he did not play along to the whims of the residents? When it came to the residents, he was not as worried, for they still cared about their own lives, at least to a certain extent. 

No, he was more wary of the boss of this place and the twins. Elliot March was a man who he also was not too wary of, because he seemed to be alright with him as long as he did not plan on doing anything that might hinder Blood Dupre, which he did not.

When the twins finally let go of his arms, he ran his fingers through his hair. Even when all he did was walk, he felt more exhausted than when he was working on the contracts for his fellow students. 

Really, he was tempted to use magic to make them fall asleep, but he feared that he would not be fast enough to cast a spell before they reacted simply because he did something suspicious in their eyes. 

An almost silent groan escaped his lips as he took a seat on the red couch that was placed in the room in an almost random way. Dee and Dum went over to a different direction, before they returned to him, each with a different weapon in their hand as they started to show off their beloved weapon collection. 

Oh Great Seven, hopefully he was going to survive this mad, mad world.


End file.
